An Awkward Surprise
by SpookYMadnesS
Summary: This is a Crossover between 7th Heaven and Gilmore Girls, but mostly 7th Heaven, so I put it here. Simon is looking for Jenna, a lost girlfriend and meets Rory Gilmore and her roommate, Paris. Mary trouble, families meet, plus more. Please R&R!
1. Simon At Random

**Chapter One:**

**Author's Note: This never happened. But it's supposed to take place while Simon was at college,**

**(Jenna is not real) and when Rory is at college also, but at Yale. They are both at the end of their**

**Senior year.**

**DISCLAIMER: The show rocks, but I give all the credit to Aaron Spelling and the creator of Gilmore Girls.**

Simon, visiting a former girlfriend who left to Yale, lost his map of the college, and ends up on Rory's floor.

Simon didn't know where to find her, so he stops at a random door and knocks, looking for someone who

can help him find Jenna Deveri, his long lost love from High School days.

Rory and her roommate, Paris, chatting about finals in the other room, hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Rory offered, and got up from the couch.

Simon, surprised, said, "Hello,"

"Hi," Rory replied, confused.

Paris joined Rory at the door.

"I'm Paris," She introduced herself.

"Yeah...I'm Simon Camden." He said, "Listen, do you know Jenna?"

"Jenna..who?" Rory asked.

"Jenna Deveri. I'm not even sure what floor or buliding or even what class she's in. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes...," Rory answered.

"Really?" Simon asked with excitment, "I need to find-,"

"Sorry...Simon." Paris interupted. "She graduated last year."

"Paris!" Rory knew she was lying.

Paris took Rory aside to talk.

"_Please_, Rory. This Simon guy rocks! Just think about it..." she dazed off for a moment until Rory interupted.

"You can't just lie to this poor guy. Looking like iditos can give us a pretty bad reputation"

"Whatever, Rory. You know you're _too smart_ for him anyway."

"I never said that."

"You meant it."

"Paris, what if he knows you're lying? He probably already knows everything about Jenna, except for where she lives."

"Fine..."

"Oh, shoot, Simon!"

They ran back to the door, but Simon was gone.


	2. Mysterious Mary

Simon had left to a Hotel, near the college where Lucy Camden was waiting.

"So...?" Lucy asked as he stepped in the door.

"Well, I didn't find her, but I did meet a couple of Yale girls who said she graduated."

"That's impossible." Lucy replied, "We both know you two were in the same grade for 13 years and left for college in the same year."

"I'll just..uh...try again tomorrow." Simon threw his coat on the couch.

"You better, Simon." Lucy said, "I paid for your plane ticket to come all the way down to Yale just for this stupid relationship problem!

You have until Friday. That night, we are flying home. For good. I have a husband and baby waiting for me."

Simon rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, Lucy got a very unexpected call.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Not sure...the ID's blocked." Lucy stared at her cell phone for a moment then answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lucy." The other line replied.

"Oh my gosh, Mary?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah."

"Wow, this is so...weird. I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"Anyway...can you get me in?"

"In where?"

"The house. I need to pick up a few things."

"Mary! I'm at Yale, helping Simon find his high school sweethart. Can't Mom or Dad let you in?"

"No, they're gone, and I found your car in the driveway."

"Wait a minute, I thought Mom and Dad sent all your stuff to Grandpa's house." Lucy said, confused, "In fact, I helped them ship it. What are you up to, Mary?"

"Nothing, Lucy."

"You can't tell me you're still looking for Martin."

"What? No," Mary hesitated, "I was actually looking to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

"Is Simon there?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's kind of private. I can't even let him hear your 50 of the convo."

"Okay, well we can talk tomorrow, while he's looking for this Jenna chic."

"Jenna _Deveri_?" Mary asked, "I thought she was long gone."

"Well, Simon heard she was at Yale and wanted to see how she was doing. I think."

"Well, I have to go."

(In the background): "Hurry up, Mary!"

"Who was that?"

"Nobody, Lucy."

"Whatever."

"Really, just Grandpa."

"Are you sure? The kernel is strict, but not that mean."

"I'm fine, Lucy,"


	3. Martin and Mary Madness

A baige staion wagon pulls up into the driveway of the Camden House as Mary just finishes her phone call with Lucy. Eric and Annie are in the front with Ruthie and the twins in the back. Parked across the street, Mary ducks down in her car and watches as Eric and Annie bring groceries into the house. Ruthie and the twins help bring in groceries. About two minutes later, Martin arrives in his own car. He is curious about the fimilar car parked next to his. Peeking in the driver's side, he discoovers Mary.

"Martin?"

"Mary?"

"Are you _still_ hanging out with my sister?"

"We're friends."

"I can't believe she can be even near you after what happened with Sandy." Mary stepped out of her car.

"Oh, and you're Miss Perfect, right?"

Mary ignored him.

"What are even doing here? Haven't you gotten into enough trouble with this family?"

"Excuse me? At least I'm _related_ to this family!"

"Do you have any idea what would happen if they saw you here?"

"I'm completely innocent. All I came here for was to pick up some stuff."

"Yeah, then why are you _hiding_?"

"Well, my bad. Nobody told me Simon and Lucy went to Yale! I was looking for Lucy!"

"You talked to Lucy?"

Mary sighed. "This is really none of your business."

"Right. Exactly. I should call the Camdens out here to talk to you themselves."

"_Please_ don't do that, Martin."

After a long moment of silence, Mary spoke again.

"Has Ruthie even _met_ Sandy?"

"What do you care?"

"Just out of curiousity." Mary said sarcastilly.

"Fine then." He hesitated, "No."

"I can't believe this family."

"Well since your supossed to be part of this family, I can't believe you either."

Before Martin could even get anyone outside, Mary drove away.


	4. Conversational Appearances

Wondering all day about Simon, the random blonde boy from out of town who decides to stop for a visit, Rory needs to vent. Paris would be the last option, refering to what happened yesterday afternoon. Of course, one of the perfect people to talk to would be no other; her mother.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Oh, Rory! I had no idea you even had time to call. You must be terribly busy these days."

"I'm finished with most of my studying." Rory took a spot on her Grandmother's dontated sofa in the Common Room.

"That's splendid! By the way, I'm throwing you a party."

"A _party_? Wow, thanks, but for what?"

"It's a coming out party." Grandma helped Richard fix his tie. "Since, you're graduating and all, people need to regconize you. They need to see you walk down the street ad say, 'Whoa, that's Rory Gilmore. She went to Yale.' "

"Thank you, Grandma, but who is coming that doesn't already know this information? We live in a pretty small town."

"Oh I know, but don't be fun-spoiler!"

"Sorry, just saying."

"So invite your little girl friends and whoever I...might-not-mention."

"Grandma!"

Lorelai heard that last part.

"Oooh, Rory! Lemme talk."

Emily handed over the phone.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Mom. What's Grandma doing there?"

"Oh, just dropping of some borrowed tupperware. Soooo, how's end of the year stuff doing?"

"Sort of weird. That's actually why I called."

"Oooh, like a mystery?"

"Yeah, like a mystery. This strange guy showed up at our door, looking for one of our friends."

"So who else was there?"

"What?"

"You said 'our', so I asumed-,"

"Oh, Paris. She's mad at me because I won't let her lie to this guy so she can get a date."

"Rory...are you jealous?"

"_Please_! He was just looking for Jenna, and didn't notice either of us."

"Rory's got a crush!"

"Mom!"

"Fine, then. Well, did he leave anything?"

"Lemme go check..."

A minute later 

"Whoa, Mom! He left his wallet!"

"I must be gaining psychic abilities." Lorelai laughed.

"This just made a huge difference. I gotta go."

"Aw, I'll miss you, Rory."

"Bye, Mom." Rory giggled.

Before Rory did anything with the wallet, she knew it would be the right thing if she told Paris first.

Before she could speak, Paris walked into the Common Room, with a water bottle in hand.

"Paris, look at this."

"What do you want?"

"Just look, please."

Rory handed the wallet to Paris, who finally gasped.

"Oh my God."

Thirty minutes later they figured out his name was Simon Camden (agian), that he was a natural blonde, he was 21 years old, atteneded a college in a different state, had a MasterCard, and exactly $15.87 in cash and change. He also had six pictures. They guessed that the fist one (Lucy) was his girlfriend, (Mary and Ruthie) were his sisters, (Eric and Annie) were his parents, (Sam and David) were his brothers, (Matt) was a friend, and there was pictures shoved into a pocket. It was a blondie (Cecilia).

Oh, and his phone number happened to be (521) 677-5529.


End file.
